Infurnus
Infurnus ''(czyt. Infernus)'' - śluzak typu ognistego. Występujący w każdym odcinku. W serialu wystąpiły tylko dwa Infurnusy. W każdym zbiorze pieczar występuje tylko jeden Infurnus, który należy do obrońcy wszystkich jaskiń, Obrońcami i posiadaczami ich są: Eli Shane (obrońca zachodnich jaskiń, razem z Burpy`m), ''Junjie (''obrońca wschodnich jaskiń). Nazywany jest również:' Infernasem '''oraz '''Diabelskim śluzakiem.' Występowanie Może być więcej osobników, ale mogą występować w wulkanach, przez co trudno się do nich dostać. Mogą zamieszkiwać tereny takie jak jeziora lawy i ogniste tereny głęboko pod ziemią. Przez swoje miejsce zamieszkania zyskały kolor ubarwienia pomarańczowy. Infurnusy mogą przetrwać w najgorętszych warunkach, dzięki przystosowaniu do ognistego otoczenia. Wygląd 'Protoforma' W protoformie śluzak ma skórę koloru pomarańczowego. Na brzuchu znajduje się kremowe/blado żółte znamię o kształcie płomienia. Na czole znajduje się żółte znamię w formie ognia, ciągnące się aż do tyłu głowy, które zakończone jest trzema żółtymi i trójkątnymi barwami na skórze. Na plecach znajduje się 5 żółtych kropek - jedna mała na ogonie, i wyżej dwie po lewej, dwie po prawej, ustawione pionowo i równolegle. Czułki śluzaka są dość długie zakończone żółtą skórą. Przy każdej stronie czaszki znajdują się odstająca do tyłu skóra na kształt dwóch kolców, jeden pod drugim. Posiada czerwone tęczówki. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji przypomina feniksa. Skóra ma kolor pomarańczowy, a brzuch jest kremowy z żółtym obramowaniem, przypominający płomień. Na grzbiecie, skrzydłach oraz czubku głowy jest bordowa. Skrzydła przy końcówce posiadają zgrubienie przypominające pięść z zaostrzonymi końcówkami z trzema palcami. Na każdej znajdują się znamiona o kształcie dwóch łuków, a między nimi małe i jasne kolce. Wszystkie znamiona błyszczą od ognia. Od czaszki odstają zadarte do tyłu bordowe rogi. Na głowie znajdują się krótkie, kremowe rogi oraz ,,uszy,, lub rogi. Na grzbiecie posiada małe spłaszczone ciemne kolce, aż do ogonka. Infurnusy mają zaokrąglone zęby. Prawdopodobnie śluzak na swoim ciele posiada niewidoczne (przez ogień) otwory, przez który tworzy gazy: wodór, metan oraz platynę, które razem tworzą ogień (ogniem może też ziać). Zostawia za sobą ścieżkę, stworzoną z ognia. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *Zapala płomień na głowie. Służy on do oświetlania, choć wykazano, że po zapaleniu głowy i skoczeniu na wroga może przenieść ogień na niego. *Zieje z ust ogniem, stworzonego z wodoru, metanu i platyny. *Nabiera do ust powietrza i pokrywa skórę ognistą poświatą. Wyskakuje do góry i wyzwala wybuch odpychającej fali poświaty z ognia, o dość dużej jak na protoformę sile. 'Transformacja' *'thumb|270px|Infurnus pobudza krater z lawąBłysk ognia (Superfire)' - wystrzeliwuje małe i średnie kule ognia. Prawdopodobnie w swoim ciele tworzy gazy: wodór, metan i platynę, dzięki którym tworzy takie kule ognia. *'Uderzająca fala (Beatwave)' - uderza w podłoże otoczony wielką kulą ognia, powalając wrogów. *'Osłona termiczna (Heatshield)' - zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, rozkłada płonące skrzydła i tworzy ochronną ścianę z ognia. *'Palący kolec (Spikescorch)' - tworzy bardzo gorący, przypominający mini-kometę pocisk ognia, zdolny przebijać się przez kamień i stal. *'Ognisty pierścień (Flamespire)' - wiruje szybko dookoła przeciwnika, pozostawiając ze śladów ognia ogniste pierścienie, które uniemożliwiają przeciwnikowi ucieczkę. *'Ognisty pazur (Novaclaw)' - tworzy eksplodującą, ognistą ścieżkę. *'Skrzydlasty wybuch (Wingburst)' - zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, rozkłada szeroko skrzydła i wystrzeliwuje z nich istny prysznic ognistych pocisków. *'Ściana Ognia' - śluzak zapala się i przelatuje, stawiając za sobą ścianę z ognia. Nadlatujące śluzaki lub ghule zostaną spalone przy kontakcie ze ścianą. *'Ognisty smok' - nienazwany atak. Zieje z ust potężnym strumieniem ognia, na ogół podpalający wrogie śluzaki i odrzucający na bok. Trafiony w podłoże tuż pod wrogiem wytworzy mały, odpychający wroga z dużą siłą wybuch. *'Pochłanianie' - nienazwany atak. Śluzak przelatuje przez ogień, zgarniając go przy tym i wzmacniając się. Pozwala mu to wykonać potężny atak, taki jak chociażby Palący kolec. *'Eksplozja' - nienazwany atak. Uderza w podłoże i wyzwala bardzo silny wybuch, silniejszy od Skałowca, zdolny skutecznie powalić wrogów. *'Nagrzanie' - nienazwany atak. Okryty ogniem wiruje dookoła metalowego obiektu, nagrzewając go straszliwie. Wrogowie stojący lub trzymający się takowego obiektu odczują to poprzez bolesne poparzenie, nawet jeśli poparzenie nastąpi poprzez jakichś materiał (np.: poprzez obuwie). *'Pobudzenie' - nienazwany atak. Śluzak uderza w gejzer lawy, pobudzając go, w wynik czego wybucha, wydobywając z siebie duże ilości lawy. 'Fuzyjne strzały' *'thumb|270px|Fuzyjny strzał Infurnusa oraz [[Tazerling|Tazerlina - Ognisty szok]]Ognisty Szok (NovaShock)' - śluzak łączy się z Tazerlingiem w fuzyjny strzał. Oba śluzaki tworzą przed sobą kulę piorunów i ognia, która zostaje posłana do przodu. Kula potrafi sunąć do przodu, wręcz ścierając napotkane śluzaki bądź ghule. Przy trafieniu odpycha i powala wroga. Gdy jeden ze śluzaków jest MegaMorfem, kula potrafi nawet przelecieć przez niewielki budynek, doszczętnie go ścierając. *'Nitro Bańka (NitroBubble)' - śluzak łączy się z Bubbaleonem w fuzyjny strzał. Oba śluzaki zmieniają się w otoczonego ogniem wielkiego Bubbaleone'a, który potrafi precyzyjnie zawracać. Może on złapać sojuszników i zabrać daleko od pola bitwy, lub zataczać ogniste kręgi jak Infurnus. *'Piekielne Trzaśnięcie (InfernoSlam)' - śluzak łączy się ze Zderzakiem w fuzyjny strzał. Oba śluzaki zmieniają się w Zderzaka z płonącymi, połyskującymi ogniem rogami. Siła ataków Zderzaka rośnie znacząco, nawet gdy wykona atak pięścią, a nie ognistymi rogami. *'Supernowa (Supernova)' - śluzak łączy się z Fosforzakiem w fuzyjny strzał. Oba śluzaki wyzwalają wielki i jasny wybuch ognia, utrzymujący się w powietrzu przez chwilę. Jest to zabójcza taktyka przeciwko przeciwnikom wrażliwym na światło oraz ogień. *'Ogniste Tornado' (Fire Tornado)- Śluzak łączy się z Tormato w fuzyjny strzał. Tormato tworzy tornado, a Infernus podpala je. Ponadto Zwiększona mobilność - thumb|270px|Infurnus pływający w lawie (widoczna odporność na temperaturę)śluzak ten cechuje się dość dużą mobilnością, co zawdzięcza swoim skrzydłom. Pozwalają mu one na zawracanie, skręcanie w locie, oraz regulować prędkość, z jaką się porusza. Potrafi także zawisnąć w powietrzu dzięki machaniu skrzydłami i po chwili ruszyć ponownie do lotu. Odporność na wysokie temperatury - śluzak jest odporny na działanie skrajnie wysokich temperatur, co pozwala mu przeżyć w lawie. Jest tak zarówno z protoformą, jak i z transformacją. Nie tyczy się to jednak odporności na ogniste ataki, co widać podczas walki Burpy'ego z Mimikiym. Inteligencja - śluzak cechuje się dużą inteligencją. Co widać na przykładzie Burpy`ego, śluzak często wie co ma robić i wie jakiego Eli ma wybrać śluzaka do walki. Często coś podpowiada liderowi. Historia 'Sezon 1' *thumb|270px|Infurnus kontra [[Tempesto]]Pierwszy raz Infurnus pojawia się w odcinku ,,Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza`` Burpy zostaje wysłany na powierzchnię przez Willa Shane`a do swojego syna Eli`a o jego zaginięciu. Pokazany jest, że mieszkał na powierzchni i razem ze swym nowym właścicielem wyruszają do Slugterry, razem z nim pomaga wygrać swemu właścicielowi nowego śluzaka Joulesa. *Burpy w ,,Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga`` pomaga Eli`owi zdobywać śluzaki w turniejach, dzięki niemu do arsenału dołącza Zbijak. Walczył również z ghulemm Tormato, Tempesto lecz Infurnus był zbyt słaby i przegrał pojedynek. *W ,,Dobijmy targu`` Infurnus walczył z Dr. Blakkiem *na początku odcinka ,,Awaria`` Burpy stał się potężnym śluzakiem, przez co został zniszczony blaster jego właściciela, przez co jest szukana osoba naprawiająca blastery, Burpy walczył również z gangiem Hula. Został w odcinku błędnie pokazany Infurnus w pasie Billy`ego. *Infurnus chciał iść na trening do Klubu Trep w ,,Klub Trep`` lecz jego właściciel się nie zgodził, ale jeden z jego śluzaków skorzystał z treningu, przez co zaczął zachowywać się jak ghul. Burpy był słaby i nie mógł pokonać śluzaków z treningów lecz wszystkie zaczęły słabnąć i znowu był silniejszy. *Śluzak pokazany był tylko w protoformie na wyścigu w ,,Śluzobieg``. *dzięki niemu Eli i Pronto udaje się uciec ze spalarni w Kuźni Bestii w ,,Bunt mechów``. *W raz z właścicielem pojawili się w odcinku ,,Śmierciogłębia`` gdzie szukali Strachoduchów Burpy stworzył w jaskini Śmierciogłębi Ścianę ognia. *Infurnus Eli`a rozmawia z Klanem Cienia by ich przepuścił do Jaskini Dziesiątkowej w ,,Cienie i światło``. *Śluzak zaprzujaźnia się z nowy,m śluzakiem Eli`a Szybkolotem, Sztuczkiem. Pocieszał go za nieudany strzał w ,,Mario Bravado``. *Pomaga znaleźć śluzaka uważanego za legendę, Zawrotnika, pokonał jednego z najgroźniejszych śluzostrzelców. Zagrożony gatunek *Zostaje uwięziony wraz innymi śluzakami w odcinku ,,Odpływ`` jednak udaje im się uciec. Infurnus atakował Mimikiy`ego lecz przegrał bo śluzaka przemienił się w niego i go zaatakował tym samym atakiem. *Zostaje pokazany w ,,Świt żywych śluzaków`` gdzie był pokazywany na ramieniu właściciela. 'Sezon 2' *thumb|270px|W oddaliW ,,Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza`` zaprzyjaźnia się z nowym śluzakiem Lokim. W raz z nim pomógł przyjaciołom pokonać wrogów. *Podpala but Unika po to by Eli jego właściciel mógł zyskać czas. Razem ze śluzakami zaatakował Nachosa w ,,Nowy dzieciak, część druga``. *Razem z Eli`em poszedł z nim na poszukiwanie śluzaków, Slirenów, stopił lud pod łapami ogra w odcinku ,,Śnieżkotaniec``. *Infurnus Eli`a namawia go do włożenia Cieniomówcy, stworzył też wielką eksplozje kraterów w ,,Dziedzictwo``. *Zniszczył księgę z informacjami o powierzchni i towarzyszył wiernie swemu właścicielowi w ,,Odległy brzeg``. *Razem z Joules`em zaatakował ghule. Po wystrzale razem z innymi śluzakami, poszli do tunelu powietrznego gdzie przez Mrozika wpadli do tartaku i razem z nimi wędrował po [Slugterze w ,,Droga do Domu``. *Robośluzaki *Po raz pierwszy Burpy stworzył Fuzyjny Strzał w odcinku ,,Niepokonana Mistrzyni``. *Został pokazany w ,,Głęboka i ciemna woda`` chciał pomóc Gangowi Shane`a pod wodą lecz jego ogień gasł, gdy transformował. Był tam też pokazany Mimikiy który przybrał formę Infurnusa. *Śluzak został pokazany w protoformie w odcinku ,,Dżentelmen i złodziejka``. *W odcinku ,,W zamknięciu``Infurnus był pokazany z Eli`em, śluzak stworzył ognistą ścieżkę i ocalił lidera gangu przez Blite`em. *Burpy pomaga zdobyć Kryształ Żywotności, który pilnował gang Szrotonosty dzięki niemu i innym śluzakom zdobyli rzadką część. Namawia tak że Antyprądniaka, Straggusa by dołączył do kompani śluzaków,jego właściciela w odcinku ,,Rzadka część``. *Infurnus był zwykłym śluzakiem, lecz później śluzak zostaje po raz pierwszy zghulowany w odcinku ,,Podziemie '' przez cały czas był ghulem do czasu aż nie uleczył go Medyk.'' *Razem z Wodnikiem, Burpy stworzył drugą fuzje, lecz była nieudana i stworzyła osłabiający impuls odbierającym śluzakom siły w ,,Powrót``. *W odcinku ,,Śluzball`` Śluzak zostaje pokazany w protoformie. Został użyty w grze Śluzball gdzie otoczył zawodników ,,Brutali``. *Śluzak pomaga gangowi pokonać Blakka w ,,Król Miotaczy`` również uwalnia gang z sieci Attackneta. 'Sezon 3' *W odcinku ,,Misja niezbyt możliwa`` Burpy przez zły strzał Eli`a trafia do Pronto i razem z nim próbują uwolnić resztę gangu ze Stalagmitu 17. Pronto traktuje śluzaka jak zwykłą amunicje, jednak że zrozumiał, że źle postępował i zaprzyjaźnia się ze śluzakiem lidera gangu. *W protoformie został pokazany w ,,Klucze do królestwa``. *W ,,Zabójcza rozgrywka`` została pokazany łączony strzał Zderzaka i Burpy`ego dzięki tym nim zostały ocalone uwięzione i zabrane śluzaki przez Mistrza Gier. *W odcinku ,,Studnia energii`` Burpy poważnie zachował przez ghule prawie zginą lecz został uzdrowiony w Studni energii. *Śluzak wykonał fuzję Supernowe w odcinku ,,Co przychodzi nocą`` Śluzak pojawiał się na ramieniu właściciela. *Burpy w ,,Poprawki`` był widziany przez cały odcinek, wykonał też fuzje z Armasheltem. Przemienia się po raz pierwszy w Mega Morfa i zostaje taki na zawsze. *W ,,Powrót do korzeni`` siedzi cały czas na ramieniu Eli`a, gdy Dr. Blakk opowiada jak stał się zły. Wspomniał, że Burpy kiedyś należał do niego, lecz uciekł i dołączył do Willa Shane`a. *Burpy poznaje nowego śluzaka Młodego w odcinku ,,Kompania Śluzaków`` pokazuje mu, że nie musi się bać i że transformowanie nie jest straszne. Śluzak został prawie zghulowany lecz został ocalony przez nowego przyjaciela. *Infurnus pojawia się w ,,Mroczna Noc`` śluzak stawia tam ścianę ognia, która zatrzymuje Demony. zaatakował ognistą kulą Hop Jacki. *Śluzak pojawił się też w ,,Promienny dzień`` Zostaje wystrzelony na początku by pokazać innym śluzakom jak Mega Morfować, Dzięki niemu Eli pokonał Thaddiusa Blakka i ocalił siebie. 'Filmy' *Burpy pojawia się w filmie ,,Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond'' walczył on z Goonem, który zmienił go w ghula. Infurnus wyruszył również na ratunek Medykowi. Gdyby nie on mógł go skrzywdzić ghula. *W ,,Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" jest niejednokrotnie wystrzeliwany. Po zghulowaniu śluzaka ognia Burpy i Juju też stają się ghulami przez co rzucają swoich właścicieli z grzbietów. *Burpy pojawia prawie cały czas w filmie ,,Slugterra: Sluż Fu Decydujace Starcie towarzysząc Eli . Występy 'Sezon 1' *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza (Debiut) *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga *Dobijmy targu *Awaria *Klub Trep *Śluzobieg (protoforma) *Bunt mechów *Śmierciogłębia *Cienie i światło *Mario Bravado *Zagrożony gatunek *Odpływ *Świt żywych śluzaków 'Sezon 2' *Nowy dzieciak, część 1 *Nowy dzieciak, część 2 *Śnieżkotaniec *Dziedzictwo *Odległy Brzeg *Droga do Domu *Robośluzaki *Niepokonana Mistrzyni *Głęboka i ciemna woda *Dżentelmen i złodziejka *W zamknięciu *Rzadka część *Podziemie (Protoforma) *Powrót *Śluzball *Król Miotaczy 'Sezon 3' *Misja niezbyt możliwa *Klucze do królestwa *Zabójcza rozgrywka *Studnia energii *Co przychodzi nocą *Poprawki (Sceny Mega Morfu) *Powrót do korzeni *Kompania Śluzaków *Mroczna Noc *Promienny Dzień 'Filmy' *"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" *''Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów'' *''Slugterra: Śluż Fu Decydujące Starcie'' Ciekawostki *Nazwa Infurnus najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od słowa'' inferno, co oznacza ''piekło, lecz jest kojarzone z ogniem. *Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych śluzaków w Slugterze. *Często jest mylony z pospolitszym Flaringo. *W odcinku "Awaria", przez błąd twórców, Billy miał Infurnusa w pasie ze śluzakami. *Po transformacji woda go osłabia i sprawia, że z powrotem zmienia się w swoją protoformę. *W zapowiedzi niedzielnego maratonu Slugterry który przypada na 28 lipca w Disney XD, nazwano Infurnusa Flaring. *Istnieje zrobotyzowana wersja Infurnusa stworzona przez Quentina. *Są dwie odmiany tego Śluzaka - pomarańczowa i żółta. Posiadaczem odmiany pomarańczowej jest Eli Shane, natomiast żółtą odmianę posiada Junjie. *Prawdopodobnie pojawi się też Infernus z Północnej Slugterry. *Gdy się dostatecznie rozpędzi zacznie wydzielać niebieski ogień, a nie pomarańczowy. *W każdej grupie pieczar jest jeden Infurnus, który należy do jego obrońcy/mistrza śluzostrzelectwa. *Po transformacji tak długo utrzymuje się w niej, że potrafi dolecieć na Powierzchnię. *Burpy pochodzi z zachodnich terenów, Juju ze wschodu. Prawdopodobnie są jeszcze Infurnusy z Południa i Północy. * Infurnus, Bubbaleone, Pajęczak i Magik najdłużej utrzymują się w transformacji. * W Slug it Out gdy przeciąga się Infurnusa do drużyny ma on zielone tęczówki, nie czerwone. * W Slug it Out, czasem w animacjach widoczne są u niego brązowe tęczówki, nie czerwone. * Jedynym potężniejszym śluzakiem od Infurnusa jest śluzak ognia. * Jego wygląd po transformacji przypomina legendarnego ptaka Fenixa. * Nie wadomo czy da się ugasić jego ciało. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Zghulowane Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk (dawniej) Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Śluzogała